Something has gone wrong!
by Iko-182
Summary: A very funny story where Zidane has a very horible day and his fellow friends get their personalities switched r/r =) warning bad language but i bleeped the worst of it out


Somethings gone....wrong  
  
a/n this is where all the ff9 peaples personalities(speeling) get switched hope you enjoy =)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Author: Twas the night before christmas (in Lindblum) and all through the Inn not a creature was sturring not even the tiny little killer man named Glinn  
  
Glinn: oy shuddap you F*ckers! F*ck you F*ckin @$$hole!!!!!  
  
  
Author: Whatever... anyway a certain man named Zidane Tribal couldn't wait till the next day  
  
  
Zidane:oh i can't wait untill tommarrow Dagger gonna loooooooooove my present  
  
Author: yeah sure  
  
Zidane: f*ck off!  
  
Author: Okay i'm gonna leave now  
  
Zidane: good  
  
******************Next morning*******************  
  
Zidane: oh yay! I can't wait till i gte lotsa pwesents!!!!!!!  
Merry Christmas everybody!@  
  
Innkeeper: its Halloween you stupid bastard!  
  
Zidane: what?  
  
Innkeeper: take a look outside for yourself....stupid bastard  
  
Zidane: oh fine but your wro-  
  
Author: there were not carolers or anything Christmas like but little kids running around in costumes  
  
Zidane: I...don't...get...it I could have sworn..  
  
Innkeeper: stupid bastard  
  
Zidane: oh shut up!  
  
Author: well since Zidane didn't wanna look well STUPID he decided to go dressed as a zombie  
  
Zidane: Oh boy are they gonna love this FIRST gonna show my hot momma  
  
Author: Zidane couldn't wait to show Dagger his scary costume so he went outside as quickly as posible  
  
Zidane: oh yeah look at me and my bad self here we go look at my awesome costume everyon-  
  
Author: but no one but him had halloween costumesa on...noway they were all cary easter baskets looking for eggs  
  
Zidane: what the hell is going on!  
  
Dagger: hi Zidane me looking for egg me no find any you have yummy yummies on u?  
  
Zidane: uh.....no   
  
Dagger: poopies!  
  
Arthor: Dagger then wattled away like a pinguin  
  
Zidane: what was up with her?  
  
Arthor: Zidane's day isn't going to well right? thats what i thought well once again Zidane wanted to be cool so he went back in the Inn to get a easter basket  
  
Zidane: alright kidies your gonna be crying when i steal all the candi-  
  
Author: once again something has gone wrong, now they were all dresses up as Lepricahns(spelling)  
  
Zidane: not again!  
  
Author: but luckily Zidane saw his very good freind Vivi so he decided to go have a chat with him  
  
Zidane; wassup my man  
  
Vivi: away you insolent bum!and take a shower for once you stupid monkey!  
  
Author: Vivi then ran away from Zidane as if he was fearfully wanting to get away  
  
Zidane: what the hell is going on here!  
  
Author: the world hates you!  
  
Zidane: F*ck you  
  
Author: you should never be mean to a girl!  
  
Zidane: If your a girl then my name is Carson Daily!  
  
Author: can i have your autograph? and what are you guys doing here?  
  
Steiner: you all suck..I'm too cool for you guys....go to hell...bite me....  
  
Quina: MY FANNIE HURTS!  
  
Zidane: oh no why does this always happen to me!!!  
  
Quina: MY FANNIE HURTS!  
  
Author: this happens to you because we all hate you!  
  
Quina: MY FANNIE HURTS  
  
Zidane: Well if you all hate me then just say so!  
  
All(except Quina): WE HATE YOU ZIDANE!  
  
Quina: MY FANNIE HURTS  
  
Zidane: why do you all hate me!  
  
ALL(except Quina): BECAUSE YOU SUCK!  
  
Eiko: and you have like a tail and your like not cute!  
  
Quina: MY FANNIE HURTS!  
  
Zidane:WAAAA!!  
  
  
Author: Lucky for Zidane it must have been a very bad dream because he woke up in his bed at the INN and it was 1:00 in the morning so he didn't miss Christmas...yet  
  
Zidane: oh my god it was all a dream, good it was all a dre-  
  
Quina: MY FANNIE HURTS!!!  
  
Zidane: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
  
  
the end  
  
  
A/N (again) I know the characters were reall OOC but it was because they all switched personalities with each other except for Quina I don't know who he/she switched with  
  
  



End file.
